Ogre coffin
Ogre Coffins zijn te vinden onder Jiggig en net buiten Jiggig direct naar het zuiden. De coffins zijn op twee manieren te openen: * Openen doormiddel van lockpicken (Thieving level 20 benodigd). Het succesvol openen van een coffin geeft 27 experience. Indien men faalt de coffin te openen krijgt men alsnog 1 experience. * Openen doormiddel van een Ogre coffin key. Deze sleutels zijn te verkrijgen als drop van Zogres en Skogres in Jiggig. Lockpikken van de coffin You attempt to pick the lock on the coffin: * You unlock the coffin... (een dialoog geeft aan welke voorwerpen je gevonden hebt). * Your lockpick snaps (Indien je een lockpick gebruikt om de coffin te openen geeft dit aan dat deze nu gebroken is). * You fail to pick the lock - your fingers get numb from fumbling with the lock. * Outside Jiggig only: You fail to pick the lock - your fingers get numb from fumbling with the lock (en je wordt gesnapt). :Ogre Guard: Hey thief! I's gonna teach ya! ::You're knocked unconscious and dropped down a chute. ::You slowly wake up in a strange place (you are in the level one basement of Jiggig). * Your clumsiness releases a disease ridden spore cloud. :You have become diseased! (Gebruik Relicym's balm, draag een Inoculation brace, of gebruik de 'cure'-special van een Unicorn stallion) Je kunt de sloten niet lockpicken als je aangevallen wordt. Indien je dit toch probeert krijg je het volgende bericht: "You're in mortal danger, thieving is the last thing on your mind." Voor iedere keer dat je faalt en je het bericht "...your fingers get numb..." ziet verlies je tijdelijk 1 tot 4 thieving levels. Als je thieving level onder de 20 komt kun je niet meer proberen het slot te openen. Het niet succesvol openen van het slot is zelfs voor spelers met een thieving level van 80 of hoger nog lastig. Bereid je er dus op voor dat je zult falen en thieving levels zult verliezen. Neem Super restore potions mee om je level weer normaal te krijgen. Vastgestelde 'loot' * Rusty swords of Damaged armour. Deze kunnen in je Player-owned house op de Armour stand, die je in de kunt bouwen in de Workshop met behulp van de Construction vaardigheid, geplaatst worden. Wanneer deze op een Armour stand geplaatst zijn zullen deze de indruk geven dat het Bronze-Mithril swords/platebodies zijn. Deze voorwerpen kunnen breken wanneer je probeert deze op je Armour stand te plaatsen. *Bronze nails *Iron nails *Steel nails *Black nails *Leather body *Bronze hatchet *Iron hatchet *Steel hatchet *Bronze pickaxe *Iron pickaxe *Steel pickaxe *Coins *Uncut Opal *Uncut Jade *Uncut Diamond *Tinderbox *Buttons *Bronze dagger *Iron dagger *Steel dagger *Grimy lantadyme *Level 1 Clue scroll *Level 2 Clue scroll *Zogre bones *Fayrg bones *Raurg bones *Ourg bones *Knife Trivia * De ogre coffins staan bekend als een goede bron voor Fayrg, Raurg, en Ourg bones, die allen veel Prayer experience geven als deze begraven worden. * Voor spelers met een combat level van 89 of hoger is de kelder van Jiggig een goede plaats om te lockpicken. Zogres zijn niet meer aggressief tegen spelers van dit level. fi:Ogre coffin